αfrodita
by arbot4014
Summary: - Este no es lugar para jugar "Afrodita"- Dijo una voz suave, pero sería - Que aburrido eres "Hades" Sóʟᴏ ᴅɪsғʀᴜᴛᴀ ʟᴀ ʟᴇᴄᴛᴜʀᴀ cuando esto sea publicado


ᴵᶜʰᶦᵍᵒ: ᴬᶠʳᵒᵈᶦᵗᵃ

ᴿʸᵒ̃: ᴴᵃᵈᵉˢ

ᴾᵉʳˢᵉᶠᵒⁿᵉ: ᴸᵉᵗᵗᵘᶜᵉ

ᴹᵃˢᵃʸᵃ: ᴬᵈᵒⁿᶦˢ

ᴷᶦˢʰᵘ: ᴬʳᵉˢ

ᶻᵃᵏᵘʳᵒ: ᴴᵉʳᵃ

ᴾᵃᶦⁿ: ᶻᵉᵘˢ

ᴰᵉᵖ ᵇˡᵘᵉ: ᴺᵉ́ᵐᵉˢᶦˢ

ᴷᵉᶦᶦᶜʰᶦʳᵒ: ᴾᵒˢᵉᶦᵈᵒ́ⁿ

ᴹᶦⁿᵗ: ᴬᵗᵉⁿᵉᵃ

* * *

Una joven diosa nacida de las espumas del mar de largos cabellos rosas y mirada violeta se hallaba visitando en el inframundo.

Ichigo paseaba entre las llamas negras del inframundo jugando y charlando con las almas de los condenados.

Río cantarinamente cuando escucho pasos cada vez más cerca de ella.

— Este no es lugar para jugar Afrodita — Dijo una voz suave, pero sería.

El inframundo o infierno no era el lugar tipico espantoso y horrible que todos describen en libros.

Sólo era un reino con una gran mansión de lo mas moderna y lujosa con un bar subterráneo.

Hades para tener 2,0238 Que en años mortales sería3 47 tenía una apariencia bastante joven apuesto y rebelde 22.

— Que aburrido eres Hades — rio dulcemente siendo música para los oídos del Rey sangre azul — tambien vas a decirme que ni ahi lugar para el amor aqui.

Ryo le mira con ojos frio mientras con mirada insinuantes la diosa se le acercaba.

— Porque vienes aquí sabiendo que estas en peligro a mi lado?

— Lo se — La pelirroja subió su mano por el pecho bronceado y torneado que tanto deseaba tocar — por eso vine a verte.

Hades arqueo una ceja.

Persefone le había engañado con su propio hermano Zeus y engendrado un hijo de este.

Claro aunque este había seguido con su matrimonio no olvidaba aquello.

¿Y ahora venía esta a quererse meter en su cama?

— Vete, le dire a mis espectros que te acompañen hasta la entrada del inframundo.

Tomandola de los hombros la aparto.

— Bueno, te veo luego esta noche.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida con tres espectros siguiendola.

Giro el rostro para al rubio antes de salir del tartaro regalandole una sonrisa coqueta.

**•**

**•**

Ya en ella fiesta que organizó "aburrido y serio" hades.

— Hades amigo Que fiesta más divertida.. no me mires así sólo quiero tener ese pizza — se defendió Poseidón levantando las manos.

— Creo que ya sabemos quién — zeus se habrio paso entre los dioses con su mujer al lado — soy el rey de los dioses, dominó el Olimpo por la tanto seré yo quien se coma ese último pedazo.

Su mirada ocultaba el gran enojo que se encendía con solo recordar.

Y que viniera su estúpido hermano a dar la cara como si no hubiera pasao nada.

— Disculpa? — Ryo se había levantado y golpeado la mesa — yo me opongo no importa que tanto quieras ese trozo de pizza es mio.

El contrario se mantuvo sereno antes de sonreír.

— Oh encerio — su repuesta fue simple — no te basta con haberte comido ya dos cajas enteras querida hera.

Oh si. una pelea se llevaba a cabo, veían al mismísimo tártaro arder en los ojos de esos dos.

— Pararán alguna vez? — Pregunto Poseidón poniéndose junto a su hermano que lo ignoro.

— Disculpa pero ese pedazo de pizza me pertenece — se señaló pai.

— No lo creo queridos.

todas las miradas se dirigieron a cierto pelinegro de mirada azul filosa frente a ellos.

— Vaya, pero si es Nemesis — Saludo sarcástico el Dios de la muerte.

No le hacía gracia que estuviera alli cuando no fue invitado.

— Es la fiesta más aburrida acaso perdiste el toque — se mofo de el , encendiendo a propósito la ira del Dios de los infiernos.

— No me provoces imbecil.

Todos miraban sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de allí si no hacian nada rápido, no era bueno hacer enfadar a Hades.

A el que era el principal causante de todo el desmadre de Troya.

La puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco, todos giraron en dirección a ella.

— Ichigo — dijeron todos a la vez, impresionados de verla — alabada sea Afrodita.

Ryo entorno la mirada a hacia ella, viendo la belleza de la diosa.

Su mirada y la de ella una vez congeniaron, fue difícil apartar.

Sin duda era la diosa más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos.

Llevaba una túnica color verde esmeralda con un cinturón de plata que se arrestaba por el suelo, siendo la atraccion de todos.

— Pero si es la diosa del amor — Dijo keiichiro pasando el brazo el hombro de su hermano — crei que no te vería por aqui belleza.

— No me perdería de esto poseidon.

la observaba con sus profundos ojos desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Se dirigió a donde el estaba, lo saludo abrazandolo.

— Hades.

— Afrodita — Puso su mano en la espalda a modo de saludo, dandole palmaditas para que cortara el saludo.

— Cuanto tiempo Afrodita.

La pelirosa se volteo a y sonrió con falsedad hacia la peliverde.

— Digo lo mismo persefone.

— Ven conmigo — fue todo lo que dijo la pelirosa sujetando el brazo del rubio — sigueme la corriente — la voz de ichigo sono en su oido.

— Me lo prestas.

miro a hades, la cual con la excusa de que necesitaban hablar sobre regalos para darle a su esposo ares.

— Esta bien — Asintió desconfiada.

— Que es lo que quieres de mi Afrodita.

— Vaya pregunta — jugo con los botones de la camisa del opuesto.

Esta sería una larga noche

**•**

**•**

Ya era tarde casi todos se habían ido sin embargo tenia que encontrar a persefone.

— Has visto a mi esposa — inquirió.

— La vi hablando con Adonis su protegido.

Obtuvo la respuesta de un muy fastidiado kishu (Ares)

No era secreto para ningún inmortal el claro odio que le tenía el Dios de la guerra al joven.

— Gracias supongo.

Camino por pasillo buscando a persefone.

Entrando por una puerta abierta, no espero encontrar a una Afrodita muy ebria descansando sobre la mesa.

_Vaya_

— La fiesta se acabó Afrodita, Ares te está buscando.

Hablo quitando con cuidado la botellade vino cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

— Es así — dice divertida poniéndose de pie con dificutas, por lo mareada que estaba — creo que bebi mucho.

— Me permites — hablo cargando en brazos a la diosa antes de que esta dijera algo dijo lo siguente — sigueme la corriente.

Le guiño el ojo provocando que la diosa ocultara su risa divertida en su pecho.

— ichigo.

— Que le pasó - Pregunto poseídon.

— Se quedó dormida — dijo el viendo la mirada preocupada de los demás — ustedes pueden irse yo iré a llevarla a descansar.

Asintiendo se fueron se dio la vuelta escuchando las puertas cerrando a sus espaldas.

— A donde me llavaras hades — pregunto viendolo fijamente a los ojos.

— te quedarás en el inframundo por ahora llamaré a Ares más tarde.

Despues de ese ella no pregunto más y eso fue mejor para el.

Al pasarán por un pasillo, se encontró de perro cerberus, chasquido la lengua viendo que este le estorbaria en su camino.

— Ten cerberus ve por el.

Y el enorme canino inició su persecución contra el fantasma de aquel hombre que fue miserable con aquellos que lo amaban de verdad en vida pero dio su dinero a quienes lo usaban para beneficios egoístas.

La dejo en una de las cuartos y la cubrio con una manta.

— Tu.. ¿pretendes volverme loco? — la observo desde allí con profundos ojos.

Porque muy en el fondo quería tener a la peli-roja debajo de el gimiendo su nombre, sus ojos se ensombrecieron de pronto con este pensamiento.

— Si no fueras tan deseable Afrodita — se acerca al rostro contrario y lo acarició.

Unas manos lo tomaron del cuello de su ropa, inclinandolo cabeza hacia delante de manera que sus labios se unieran.

Vio el sonriente rostro de la diosa del amor.

— Sorprendido?

— No, ven aquí.

Sugirió extendiendo su mano la cual la pelirroja acepto, siendo jalada del brazo la atrajo y la acosto en su regazo.

— Hades — quiso decir ino, pero callo ryo estaba tocándole el rostro.

— Eres tan hermosa ichigo — beso su boca después de decirlo — creo que eh aguantado suficiente mi diosa.

— Entonces que estas esperando, tomame aquí y ahora — tomándolo del cuello, inclino la cabeza para atrás — mientras te pertenezco.

Asi es solo el iba a tenerle por esta noche.

— Por supuesto diosa mia — la sonrisa de satisfaccion.

— Cuando te vi ayer me volví loco, no sabía si quería arrodillarse ante ti o atacar tu boca.

Besa con adoracion entre el cuello y el hombro.

Ella se deshizo de su túnica quedando desnuda antes la azulina mirada de el Dios del inframundo.

— Esperaste tener está oportunidad hace mucho pero, de igual forma te resistias.

— Nunca negué que así fuera.

Su mano fria recorrio la piel de su cuerpo de la diosa.

— ichigo? — pregunta al tiempo que se cerraban los doceles de la cama automáticamente.

— Puedes — asintió pasado un dedo por la boca del rubia.

El mayor beso su pezón obteniendo un gemido.

— Ah.

Se separa soltando un jadeo porque las manos de la peli-roja comenzaron acariciar su miembro cierra los ojos dejandose llevar por el placer.

— Oh Ryou.

Gime inclinando la cabeza para atrás, el miembro de su mayor se encontraba rozando su intimidad, lo quería, lo deseaba.

— Lo quieres — dice disfrutando de tenerla asi.

_Tan necesitada de el_

El rubio acerco su miembro a su sexo embistiendola.

— Ahgm.

No habia compasion ni misericordia en las embestidas y no pudo evitar que un gemido más fuerte saliera de su boca, que excito aún más al rubio.

— ichigo.

Gimio guturalmente exitando a la pelirroja.

— Mi señor — trató de tocarlo pero su cuerpo fue colocado a otra posicion.

entrando nuevamente en ella haciendo las embestidas más fuertes.

Ahora estaban en una diferente posición, donde el se encontraba acostado en la cama y la adversa arriba moviendose en círculos gimiendo de gustó al sentirlo tan dentro de ella.

Sus pechos se movían al compás de el pene del rubio imbistiendo su entrada.

Ryou rozo el punto g con su miembro , haciendo que ella gritara llegando a su propio orgasmo y arrastrandolo con ella al mayor.

— Ahg...afrodia.

— Me encantas Te amo — le dijo besandole, sus mejillas, su labios.

— De verdad? que tanto.

se acomodo en la cama para estar de lado y mirarle mejor.

— En que tanto piensas — le dijo besandole el cuello — puedes decírmelo.

— Bueno, está pelea sobre quien se quedaba la pizza fue una ridicules —cerro los ojos y riendo ligeramente — porque te ries — ella ofendida lo golpeo.

— Nada, me acordé de algo gracioso.

Contesto el mayor besando su nariz y acobijandola un poco más en sus brazos.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama momentos más tarde luego de tres rondas de contacto sexual.

Miro a la hermosa mujer alejarse levantarse y vestirse.

— Ya te vas?

Hablo y la pelirroja giro para ver su rostro de ryou.

— Lamentablemente si — dejó un beso cerca de su boca — pero, lo disfrute.

Sonrió complacido.

— Yo también.

Despues de todo ninguno esperaba una historia de amor como lo tuvieron eros y Psique o pygmalion y galatea, sólo una noche y nada mas.

* * *

**Y aquí la pregunta del: ¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida?**

**Y si me inspire para hacer este one shot en la temática de "cuentos del olimpo"**


End file.
